


产科医生

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 妇产科医生罗杰和梅女士





	产科医生

梅女士来的时候我正把脚翘在崭新的桌子上观赏这个狭小的诊室。她穿白色长裙，满头都是蓬松的发卷，嘴唇涂了鲜艳的口红和脸色极不相称。她叫我泰勒医生。

我很受用并因此而洋洋得意，摆出一副正经的样子来，甚至有些用力过猛。患者的满意度很重要，她也许可以在意见表上打一个小小的对勾并美言几句，作为我职业生涯的一个良好开端，殊不知要想要这样的女人满足是不可企及的妄想。

她说丈夫想要孩子，可惜她几乎无法依靠自然程序生育。大多数来这里的女人把无法怀孕这件事看作某种残忍的惩罚，并心甘情愿的接受它，即使自己的狗屁丈夫和别人睡觉她们也会为他想办法开脱，这时候她们就像一条狗，一条漂亮的贵宾犬，摇着尾巴讨人欢心。

梅女士是我结束实习后的第一个病人，在两年奴役般漫长的实习生活后我终于在这个自负的医院占有一席之地。这使得我沉浸在奇异的满足感之中，她就像一个奖励，在充满粉尘的房间里划出一丝火星，引起一场毁天灭地的大爆炸。

我完全配得上这个医院，尽管它是华盛顿州最好的医院。分散在各个州的同行把我的老师俸作神，可惜没有人是完美的。我从不质疑他的专业能力，只是有一点令我不耻。他和患者上床，甚至和某些还保持着长时间的关系，而他可怜的妻子对此一无所知。

这不是个秘密，过了很久我才知道这是多么稀松平常的事。这个科室的医生全部都是男医生，他们都与患者上床，除了我，而那时的我还不知道迟早我也会加入这个妇产科的神秘俱乐部。

梅女士第二次来诊室的时候对我张开腿做例行检查。第三次来的时候我为她安排好了手术时间并告诉她注意事项，到时候我会把她丈夫的冷冻精子放进她的子宫里。不过我还告诉她在此之前我想要和她做爱。

这一点也没有道理。我年轻英俊，在顶尖医学院的妇产科当医生。正式入职的那天在整个楼都引起了小小的骚动，大胆的女孩想请我喝一杯，更大胆的女孩想邀请我去她家，她们太多了，以至于我在所有护士那里都得到优待，我还没来得及挑几个我喜欢的丰满金发女孩上床，没有必要操一个有丈夫的女人，甚至这个女人都不是我喜欢的类型。脱下裤子之前我想到了我的老师，想到了他们所有人，忽然明白这只是一条人人都会走的路。

梅坐在那张崭新的桌子上，几天过去了它依然往外散发那股新家具的味道，给我轻微的头痛。她没有一丝犹豫或疑惑，自然的像我的妻子。她脱掉连衣裙垫在屁股下面，用胳膊环住胸口，又觉得没必要，于是把手撑在了桌子上。胸衣撑的很鼓，一层薄薄的白色绸缎面料，突出两个乳尖，是现在不常见的复古款式。

我解开扣子，她的乳房就被我托在手里。这对乳房不像属于这样纤细瘦弱的女人。上面是胸骨下面是肋骨，皮下没有一点脂肪，但中间却长了一对圆润饱满的乳房，形状漂亮的朝向我挺立着。

我抓住她的乳房玩弄，滑腻柔软的触感塞满我的指缝，我用大拇指在淡粉色的乳晕上转圈，按在乳头上，然后用食指和拇指揉捏按压，感觉到那颗粉红色的乳头充血变硬。她掐着我的肩膀呻吟，颧骨上有了一丝血色，配着口红整张脸和谐了许多，她闭着眼睛，眼皮上的油脂在头顶大瓦数的灰白灯光的照射下微微发亮。她把头向后仰去，一只手撑在背后，一只手伸进内裤。

她知道怎样取悦自己，也知道男人喜欢什么。我打赌这个女人常常自慰，并且大部分的高潮都是在没有她丈夫参与的情况下来的。她真漂亮，身体舒展肌肉紧绷，皮肤苍白可以看到皮肤下的青色血管，我很乐意观赏这场美妙的自慰，但我已经硬的快要爆炸，所以大概要另找时间了。

她把手拿出来，内裤被我脱到膝盖，然后从她光滑的小腿滑下去掉在地上，她完全赤裸着身体仰坐在我的桌子上，然后分开双腿环绕我的腰，脚后跟敲在我的背上把我勾近，我涨的粗粗鼓鼓的阴茎抵在她卷曲的耻毛上，前液流入之间的缝隙。她的腿离开我的腰以便张的更开。我扭了扭胯，湿润的龟头和她的阴蒂摩擦，她眯着眼睛发出一声呻吟，用婉转的嗓音叫我“哦，dr. Taylor. ”我低下头亲她湿润的下体，然后把自己送进去。

房间四处明晃晃，角落的灰尘也反射刺眼的灯光，狭小逼仄使人无处躲藏。我和梅女士在屋子的中央做爱，灯泡就在这张桌子正上方。她半躺在那里，用胳膊肘支撑瘦弱晃动的身体，饱满的乳房和蓬松的卷发跟着我的抽插颤动。在这样强烈的白光下我看得清她每一寸皮肤，她涂着完美唇膏的嘴唇上的纹路，发亮的眼皮和带着弧度的睫毛，锁骨与胸骨在没有脂肪的皮肤下起伏。她的身体仿佛透明，光线可以穿过单薄的皮肤包裹这副骨架。

潮湿紧密的阴道是滋长欲望的温床，肌肉带着弹性与灵性，即使第一次也可以完美的接纳我，仿佛我们生来就应该和彼此做爱，我们的生殖器严丝合缝，粘腻腥热的体液和我抽插时打在她屁股上的囊袋发出淫荡的水声，我脑子里的神经和阴茎侧面快要爆开的血管跟着跳动。我把脸贴上去舔舐她的乳房，用牙咬着那颗乳头并吮吸它，像玩弄一颗小巧的充气软糖。她一只胳膊抱着我的头把我按在她怀里。在我的嘴里那颗乳头很快红肿，周围环绕着我的口水和牙印。在高潮前她有气无力的尖叫，掐在我扶住她腰的手腕上，粉红色的乳晕颜色变深，我才发现那里有一圈细小的金色的绒毛。我恨不得整个人都钻进她的身体。在这个还未完全接纳我的医院里我与第一个患者做爱，一个有夫之妇。隔着门上的毛玻璃我能看到走廊里偶尔闪过的极其模糊的人影，这是华盛顿州最好的医学院里一场肮脏下流的迎新会。

在射精的前一刻我抽出来射在她的小腹上，精液流进她肚脐的凹陷，顺着她平坦的小腹流进耻毛，她趁着桌子和她垫在屁股下的连衣裙还没被污染，抽了张纸把自己擦干净。梅全身覆盖一层细密的汗，冰凉滑腻，除了她的下体，胸脯，和她的嘴唇，带着情欲的温热。我喘着粗气亲了亲她张开的嘴唇，涂着红色唇膏，冰凉柔软一丝不苟，我宁愿她怀上我的孩子。

做完梅女士的手术后我的生活开始步入正轨，几周后我已经完全融入了这个狂妄自大的医学院。她大概也换了医生，我很久没见到她。我在科室如鱼得水，不仅在学术上也在生活上，并且如愿以偿的有了一个甜美的金发女孩做我的女友，我喜欢和她做爱，她有和梅一样漂亮的丰满乳房，淡粉色的恰到好处的乳晕和深粉红色的乳头，也会在高潮的时候像颗红果那样挺立，只不过少了一圈细小的绒毛。

也在几周后我有了头疼的毛病，疼痛来的气势汹汹毫无规律，后脑勺的某根随机神经被拉伸松紧，一下一下打在我的血管里。它试图阻断一切已知的意识，又把某些感官全部放大。疼痛来的气势汹汹，使得我在白天也会做梦，与其说是做梦不如说是幻觉，毫无征兆地发生。琥珀棕色的眼睛长在暗夜里，从四面八方传来偷窥的信号。我站在门诊楼前，华盛顿州的阳光劈头盖脸的打下来，就像诊室里那颗惨白的灯泡，把我的影子投在梅女士光裸的身体上。

我的名声渐渐大起来，这个顶尖医院的妇产科本就不缺病患，她们会拦住走廊上的护士打听那个帅气的金发医生，偷偷问怎样才能找他看病。女患者只找男妇产科医生本身是一件很不讲理的事情，这令我匪夷所思，但这个时代的医学真理永远被男性掌握。她们对经验丰富的年老医生和我这样的年轻医生都有明显偏好，但我反复思索后觉得还是我这张脸帮了大忙。

再次见到梅女士她刚刚生了孩子，回到我们医院做检查。我的排班很满，桌子上堆满病例。她在我下一个患者到来之前敲开我的门叫我泰勒医生。轻车熟路，对这个地方展示着令人惊奇的熟悉。

她坐在我的桌子上居高临下的看着我，翘起脚尖晃悠着两条长腿。梅女士依然涂了鲜艳的口红，身体细长瘦弱，不像一个普通的生了孩子的女人。

“找我需要预约。”我和她说，用上了华盛顿医学院的自负口吻。然后伸出手抓住她纤细的骨节突出的脚腕。

她突然跳下来捏住我的下巴亲我，她像一条水蛭冰凉黏腻，把舌头伸进来在我的口腔里搅动，急促的吸气，气息吐在我的脸上。然后她放开我，又在我红肿的下嘴唇上啄了一下。“泰勒医生，也许有时间来我家喝一杯。”我挑了挑眉，还不到一年她就忘了是我把她丈夫的精子放进她肚子里的。

“我们离婚了。”她说的轻松愉悦，在我桌子上写下地址后扬长而去。

下班后我随便找了个理由搪塞女友，拿着一瓶红酒敲开梅女士的家门。我想她找我只是为了性爱，但我也乐意和她保持肉体关系，有的人就是有这样的魅力，梅女士就是其中一个，她才离婚，有一个出生不久的孩子。但如果她愿意，那我也可以做任何事情。

她穿一件带着蕾丝花边的肉粉色睡袍来开门，胸口松松垮垮，腰上系着一条缎带，睡袍的长度刚好遮住屁股，露出细长的双腿，脚趾涂着白色指甲油。

她亲了亲我的侧脸，告诉我她把孩子送走了，但还没有来得及做些吃的。“冰箱里只有剩下的千层面，我们也可以出去吃点东西，如果你想。”千层面很好，我爱千层面。我和她说不必了，然后把千层面塞进嘴里。

我思前想后还是问她为什么离婚，她轻飘飘的落下一句，“因为我不爱他。”我无言以对，用叉子翻搅着冷掉的黏糊糊的食物，从里面挑出完整的青豆。

事实上我也不那么饿，吃了几口后梅女士端着酒杯坐进我怀里，透明的酒液撒了一些出来溅在我的衬衣上。“那瓶红酒呢？”我看着梅，她脸上擦了粉，少了些光泽，依然涂着完美的红色唇膏，嘴角勾起露出抵抗的表情。“隔夜的千层面配不上它。”

于是我把伏特加灌进喉咙里，它沿着我的食道一路烧进胃里，在内脏上划出密密麻麻的刀痕。

“接下来怎么办？”我问她，尽量显得随意些。“这么着急吗？泰勒医生。”她笑了两声，隔着裤子捏了捏我的裆部，我的老二立刻听话地有了反应。然后她换了个姿势，两腿分开骑坐在我身上。

实际上我并不是这个意思，我想问她怎样养活孩子怎样养活自己，以后有什么打算。我搂着她的腰，脑子里飘着五彩斑斓的画面，我大概可以为了她毫不犹豫的甩掉那个金发女孩，尽管她父亲以为我快要求婚了。也许也不用，如果她只想和我做，那么我就是她随叫随到的男妓。她伸出手整理我额前的头发，冰凉的手指划过我的嘴角。当然这些我只会想想，永远不会说出来，我又给自己倒了一杯酒，把想问的话送进胃里。

“你不只是来这里喝酒的吧，泰勒医生。”她凑近我的脸，棕榈色的眼珠带点戏谑嘲弄。我注意到她胸前出现两块圆形水渍，才想起来她刚有了一个孩子。我用手指隔着布料打着圈摩擦，深色痕迹越扩越大。她解开睡衣带子，那对漂亮的乳房就暴露在我面前，由于乳汁而更圆润饱满，但依然高耸挺立，像一个发育过度的少女，而不是用来哺乳的母亲。我用手指揉搓着那颗乳头，揪着它拧了一把，它骄傲地变成深红色，分泌出几滴液体，顺着我的指尖流下来。我慌忙把手指放进嘴里。

尝起来有些像蜜瓜汁。我看了眼梅，她没说话，脸上也没什么表情。当我还是个青少年的时候我会做梦，那种刚开始遗精的男孩都有的春梦。在梦里比我年长的黑发女人引导我和她的性爱，把我发育中的，颤颤巍巍硬了一半的阴茎塞进她下体，然后她抓着自己的乳头放进我嘴里，手指纤瘦细长，涂了白色的指甲油。我早就预见她了，在十几年前我就在梦中和她做过爱了，这个女人在我还不知道什么是性的时候就能凭空点燃我的性欲，我没有羞耻心，而违背规则和我的第一个患者上床也绝不是巧合。我用舌尖舔了舔湿润的乳尖，然后把她的乳头含进嘴里。

我用舌头转着圈舔它，把它像口香糖那样压在牙齿面上，然后大口吃进去，嘴里塞满软肉，我用牙齿又啃又咬，液体呲进喉咙，带一丝不可辨别的甜味，然后顺着嘴角流出来。

梅抱着我的头把我按在怀里吸她的乳头，她冰凉的手指插进我的头发里抚摸头皮，使我莫名其妙的打了个冷颤。

我急切的扯掉衣服，硬的快要断掉的阴茎滑过裤边弹出来。我把手伸到她下面，摸到她完全浸湿的内裤。

她脱掉内裤又重新跨坐在我身上，分开双腿扶着我的阴茎塞进去。她剃了毛，下体白净漂亮，两瓣唇肉也是好看的粉红色。“你知道，生产的时候他们会剃掉。”她说。这我当然知道。“你喜欢吗？反正我喜欢这样。”她扭动屁股蹭蹭我。我忍不住摸了摸那两片软肉，然后把手指伸进中间的缝隙，用指甲轻轻地反复搔弄那处突起。她开始不安的扭动，东倒西歪地前后晃动屁股，我硬的发烫的鸡巴在她体内搅动，体液从交合的地方流出来。木制靠背硌得我背疼，于是我抱起梅走向沙发。

倒向沙发时那一刻冲力把我的鸡巴全部送进她体内。她嘶哑地叫了一声，一口咬住我的肩膀。作为回报，我也在她的屁股上拧了一把。

我把她翻过身放在坐垫上，用龟头在她屁股上蹭了蹭，粘上透明晶亮的温热的体液。她把腿张的很开，然后蜷起膝盖抬起屁股，把下体完全暴露给我，唇瓣充血涨大，穴口流着水微微张开，我一寸一寸把自己塞进去。

我按着她的大腿疯狂抽送，她大声呻吟毫无顾忌，还好空荡荡的房子里只有我们。但其实我也不介意有人听到，甚至有人看到。我喘得像个公狗，想把自己全部送给她，而她连扭动的力气都没有了，她全身泛红，一只手死死抓着靠垫，一只手掰着大腿，骨节也不再生硬的突显出来，整个身体都在软绵绵的抖动，在喷射的高潮里化成一滩水。我射在她体内的那一刻她喊我dr. Taylor，嗓音仿佛黏了蜜糖。

她的穴口吐出黏稠的白色精液，那个红肿的小口一张一合，还在适应突然而至的空虚。我抖得像个筛子，精疲力竭地陷进沙发坐垫，用手挤出剩下的几滴。她坐起身看了看，用手抹抹，又躺下去，把我拽倒在她身上。

我趴在她怀里，把脸贴着她的乳房听她的心跳，她用手梳我很久没修剪过的长发，把手指插进发根。

我们喝掉了一整瓶伏特加，也操了一晚上。那瓶红酒还是开了，我疯了一样把它浇在她脸上和身上，然后用舌头把她全身的酒液舔干净，一滴也没有浪费。

第二天我穿着那件带着酸涩味的衬衣去上班，我闻起来就像个发酵过度的面包，在过于闷热潮湿的纸袋里滋生霉菌。

之后她像一团灰尘那样消失，这个小房间从此一尘不染。每天我都在等待那个穿长裙涂完美红色唇膏的女人敲开那扇镶嵌着一小块毛玻璃的门，用婉转的嗓音叫我泰勒医生。

在我准备向女友求婚的那天另一个黑发女孩推开诊室的门，第二只脚还没迈进来就做作的向我打招呼。“下午好，泰勒医生。”她穿白色长裙，涂鲜艳的红色唇膏。

于是我操了那个有些像梅女士的女孩，纤细瘦小，黑发烫过卷。她特意打听了传说中英俊的金发医生，挂了我的名字。她也很聪明，在我还没有询问病情前就把自己脱个精光。其实她一点也不像梅女士，她是个真正的少女，也许刚刚成年，乳房像两颗小小的软桃，下体长着金色的绒毛。我操她的时候她叫的很夸张，卖力的迎合我。我打赌她一定会把这当作拿来炫耀的资本，向和她一样的女孩吹嘘和我上过床。

我和每一个瘦弱的黑发女人在这间诊室做爱，只不过她们都不是梅女士。这个久负盛名的医学院的校园总能接收到整个州最好的那一片阳光，空气清冷厚重，带着一丝甜味，像切开一个巨大的罗马香瓜那一瞬间闻到的味道。我坐在楼前的台阶上抽烟，我的实习老师恰好路过和我打招呼，他的妻子在上个周日为他生了一个女孩。我想，我的职业生涯才刚刚开始。


End file.
